Ash Hurts Serena? A Sisterly Comfort
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Serena and Bonnie overhear Ash say something that breaks Serena's heart. After she leaves to cry, will Bonnie help heal her heart? Did she hear the whole story? One-Shot. Amourshipping. Happy Valentine's Day!


**I do not own Pokemon. All rights go to Nintendo, Team Kato, and The Pokemon Company.**

 **P.S. spoilers for XY104**  
Our heroes are continuing their journey to Snowbelle City, Home of Ash's final Gym battle. But first, a stop for a little lunch.

"Ah, if I could eat Clemont's food and Serena's sweets for the rest of my life, I'd be better than eating like a king." Ash complimented. Clemont and Serena were thankful for that kind quote, with a little blush on the later's face. Afterwards, Serena stated, "Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon and I are going to go practice for our next performance." "Can I watch?" Bonnie asked. "Sure."

After the little dance, Serena asked, "So how was it?" Bonnie honestly replied, "It was good, but not as much compared to the other times you performed. You seem to be lacking enthusiasm." Serena looked down. She didn't want Bonnie to know. "It's about Ash, isn't it." "What!? W-What are you talking about? I merely respect him as a friend." "Serena, I'm not as dense as Ash or my brother. Why else are you the only girl I didn't ask to marry my brother? Because I know that you and Ash are meant for each other." Serena was blushing. She truly was the little sister she never had. "So what is it about Ash that made you upset?"

"Well, I was just hoping last night I could have at least one dance with Ash. Just as he was about to grab my hand, the entire dance was over. I should have listened to Miette and told him how I felt while I had the chance. And it's worse how he accepted Miette's invitation to dance." They suddenly overheard a conversation. "So Ash, what do you plan on doing after your journey in Kalos?" It was clearly Clemont's voice.

"I don't know? It depends on whether I win the Kalos League or not. I've never won a single league yet. If I win I would probably have to stay here in Kalos and defend my title. If I lose I'll probably go on to another region Professor Oak, the professor of my region, sends me to. What will you do?" "Since I'm the Gym Leader, my responsibilities are here. I can't have Clembot be the leader forever. Plus, I have to stay to take care of Bonnie. I guess that leaves Serena. I wonder if she would join you since she doesn't have to stay here." "No way. I don't want Serena to come with me."

...Serena could not believe it. Her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Ash didn't like her at all. "Bonnie...I need some alone time." She ran off, leaving her Pokemon behind. Bonnie, Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon were about to give Ash a piece of their minds.

"Why don't you want her to come?" "I kind of do...but...I don't want her to give up on her dream." The quartet stopped. "I don't want her to give up on something that important. I enjoy her company, her macarons,... her smile." Bonnie was intrigued. "I have this strange feeling around her. I've traveled with a few girls in my past, but Serena just has this thing about her that feels different. She's actually the first person I asked myself to join on a journey. I want what's best for her. I don't want her to give up her dream for me."

Bonnie and the three Pokemon ran off to find Serena. It wasn't hard after they heard a cave with sobbing coming out. She saw Serena huddled up, looking more miserable than a level 1 Magikarp.

"Serena?" "Go away. I need to be by myself for a while." "Serena, you should have stayed to hear what Ash was saying." "Let me guess. Everything...he...he hates about me." "No, it was the opposite. You see..."

 _You already know what she's saying, so we'll skip to the good part._

Serena wasn't really crying anymore. She had a surprised look, but now in happiness. "Serena, Ash isn't romantic. I'm not sure if he ever will be. But I know he does love you, even if he doesn't realize it. If he cares that much about you, to refuse to let you give up on your dream. That's enough proof. Now wipe those tears off. He has his own dream, but he's taking a lot of time out of his own journey just so you can prove to everyone you can accomplish your dream." Bonnie could be quite wise for her age at times. Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon cuddled up to Serena, trying to make her feel better. She felt great joy now.

Serena and Bonnie walked back to the campsite. "Hey Serena. You've been gone for a while. You must have done some hard core practice." Serena walked over to Ash. Ash was not expecting a hug from her. "I overheard what you said earlier about my dream. Thank you. For everything." Ash didn't know what the heck he was feeling...but he liked every bit of it.

Bonnie told Clemont, "Aww, they're perfect for each other. If only you would be more agreeable like that." "Bonnie, for the last time I don't want a wife."

What bonds were temporarily broken, have just been reforged stronger. Surly these bonds will become even greater, as the journey continues.


End file.
